No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Sentimientos y pensamientos de Sakura ante la muerte de Tsunade. Sakura's POV *Leve NaruSaku*


Corría por las calles de Konoha, sin parar, por muy exhausta que me sintiera. Sabía que algo iba a pasar, lo sabía… pero me negaba a aceptarlo, no por el momento.

Corrí esquivando a las personas que transitaban por la calle y que, al hacerlo, se me quedaban mirando. Pero eso a mí que más me daba, lo único que me preocupaba era no retrasarme lo más mínimo. Finalmente, llegué al hospital. Corrí desesperada por las escaleras hasta que llegué a mi destino: la habitación 714.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y mi mano temblaba conforme me acercaba al pomo de la puerta. Finalmente la abrí, y entre con paso lento al interior de la habitación. Alrededor de la cama, un grupo se encontraba rodeándola. Reconocí a Kakashi-sensei, él siempre tan despreocupado me dirigió ahora una mirada condescendiente. A su lado pude distinguir el desordenado pelo rubio de Naruto, mirándome preocupado. En la parte izquierda de la cama estaba Shizune, esta vez sin Tonton en brazos. Pude notar como bajó la mirada al verme.

Y en la cama… en la cama se encontraba Tsunade-sama. Lo que vi me quedo sin respiración. Ahí se hallaba Tsunade-sama, y sin embargo no era ella.

Su belleza deslumbrante había dejado paso a la vejez propia de su edad, aquella que siempre había ocultado. Su rostro joven estaba ahora marchito y demacrado, como si hubiera perdido toda vitalidad. Pero… lo peor eran sus ojos. Aquellos ojos fuertes y llenos de decisión, pese a haber visto tantas cosas crueles, que tanto admiraba ahora me observaban, carentes de vida alguna.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que me dirigía una sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Quería responderle, pero no me salían las palabras. Finalmente, cogí valor, tome su mano y le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, Tsunade-sama… ¿Cómo se encuentra? –pregunté con desgana. Sabía la respuesta de antemano.

Como si ella fuera consciente de mi esfuerzo, cerró los ojos y sonrió a su vez.

-Podría estar mejor si tuviera aquí mi botella de sake –contestó con sorna, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Shizune y una risita baja por parte de Kakashi. Sin embargo, se puso repentinamente seria- Shizune, chicos… ¿podrían dejarnos a solas?

Los presentes asintieron y, uno a uno, fueron saliendo de la habitación. Sentí un poco de congoja ante la situación, sin embargo, intente mantenerme serena.

-Sakura… –la mujer me miró a los ojos seriamente- No sé que te habrán dicho, pero me queda poco tiempo. Y quería hablar contigo antes de que mi vida acabe.

-¿No tiene solución? Quizá yo…

-No, Sakura –me cortó Tsunade-sama, mirándome con gravedad- Las secuelas de la batalla han sido peor de lo esperado, y ni siquiera yo puedo hacer nada. Fíjate, ya ni siquiera puedo recuperar mi aspecto…

Observé como le frustraba ese pensamiento. Sabía el motivo por el cual mantenía ese aspecto. Suspiré resignada, pero me alarmé al ver que se retorcía en su camastro.

-Mierda…-maldijo por lo bajo. Si era cierto que no tendría otra oportunidad, debía hablar ahora.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –exclamé, llamando su atención y haciendo que olvidara momentáneamente el dolor. Apreté fuertemente su mano- Joder, no me gusta tener que decir estas cosas en esta situación, tendría que haber sido antes. Pero, Tsunade-sama… Usted es alguien muy importante para mí, ha sido mi modelo ha seguir durante todo este tiempo. Me ha enseñado todo lo que sé y, no solo eso, además me has querido y protegido. Usted… ¡Ha sido como una abuela para mí!

Noté como unas lágrimas amargas no podían ser contenidas más por mis ojos, y se resbalaban por mis cálidas mejillas. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, intentando hacerme una idea de lo que estaba pasando… hasta que sentí una temblorosa mano recorrer dulcemente mi mejilla.

-Gracias Sakura… Gracias –vi desesperada como la Hokage cerraba los ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

-¡¡Tsunade-sama!!

* * *

Eso fue lo que paso hace tres meses en el hospital. Ahora estoy aquí, frente a la tumba de Tsunade-sama, recordando el momento. Cierro los ojos cansinamente.

Al principio me costo mucho aceptar que se hubiera marchado. Que ya no volvería a hablar con ella, que no volvería a oírla gritar, no volvería a verla beber sake mientras Shizune y yo intentábamos en vano que lo dejara.

No quería salir de casa, me sentía fatal por no haber podido hacer nada y, sobre todo, no haber tenido en cuenta esas cosas, de poder decírselas estas cosas antes.

Sin embargo, llegó un día en el que dije: ¡Hasta aquí llegamos! Era plenamente consciente de que no podía seguir así. Me estaba comportando como una niñata que lo único que hacía era preocupar a los demás con sus sollozos. Pero, lo que me llevó a dejar ese comportamiento fue que sabía que, si Tsunade-sama me estuviera observando, no se sentiría agradada. Como digna discípula suya, no me iba a dejar vencer por algo así.

Recapacité. ¿De que debía preocuparme? Tsunade-sama estaba en un lugar mejor, al fin se había podido reunir con su hermano Nawaki, y los dos hombres a los que mas había amado: Dan y Jiraya.

No, no iba a seguir así. Porque algún día yo también me reuniría con ella. Estaba esperándome, al final de un gran camino. Debía recorrerlo con orgullo para, algún día, poder mostrarle mis progresos.

-¿Sakura-chan?

No hace falta que me gire para saber que se trata de Naruto. El chico que tan bien me comprende y que tanto me ayuda. Sonreí casi imperceptiblemente al verle acercarse.

-¿Nos vamos? –me pregunto, sonriendo zorrunamente.

-Si, vamos…

Me levanté y me dirigí a donde él estaba y le tendí la mano. Él la cogió gustoso y sonrió, contagiándome la sonrisa a mí también. Sin embargo, dirigí una última mirada al rostro de la Hokage que se encontraba tallado en piedra, y una idea fugaz cruzó mi mente.

-¿Sabes qué? –le pregunté sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Si? ¿Qué Sakura-chan? –pude notar la curiosidad en su voz, lo que me hizo sonreír aún más.

-Creo… que me voy a dejar el pelo largo de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es un fic cortito escrito en un momento bastante triste (se lo pueden imaginar) Solo espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
